


Vae Victis

by keepfacepalm



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: M/M, Vaako's life just sucks a bit, but he will deal, but not really, kind of dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отныне подданные Лорда Риддика делятся на две категории – послушные слуги и трупы.<br/>Vae Victis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vae Victis

**Author's Note:**

> Vae Victis – "горе побежденным", латынь.

Когда Риддик поднимает взгляд и впервые смотрит на коленопреклоненных подданных, в голове Ваако звучит когда-то давно прочитанная фраза.  
Vae Victis.  
Не то, чтобы это понятие не было близко культуре некромонгеров, но Очищение, как правило, избавляет его расу от звериной жестокости и ярости, пылающих в серебряных глазах.  
Коммандер с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы передернуться, когда внимание нового Лорда Маршала останавливается на нем. Интуиция и инстинкты воина, благодаря которым он выжил и вознесся так высоко, настоятельно рекомендуют убираться, как можно дальше убираться из поля зрения Риддика. Только поздно, слишком поздно, ибо Ваако всем телом чувствует на себе оценивающий взгляд, от которого встают на загривке дыбом волосы. Инстинкт самосохранения велит сматываться, или хотя бы взяться за оружие, но коммандер давит недостойный воина порыв.  
Беспрекословное повиновение.  
Он решил заняться самодеятельность — и вот к чему это привело.  
Риддик на троне, он сам на коленях, и нехорошее предчувствие сдавливает грудь, несмотря на то, что с последнего Очищения прошли считанные часы.  
В тягостной тишине слышен только шорох одежд начинающей нервничать знати. Новый Лорд Маршал молчит и ждет. Чего-то.  
Ваако не настолько глуп, чтобы поднять глаза и задать вопрос.  
Это за него сделает кто-то другой, и — предсказуемый свист воздуха от летящего клинка — кто-то другой получит нож в горло. Или сердце. Или в глаз.  
Коммандер все еще не собирается поднимать взгляд, дабы проверить: на сегодня свой лимит глупостей он исчерпал.  
Через несколько бесконечно долгих минут Риддик убеждается, что ему придется искать другой способ вычислить идиотов в рядах новоявленных подданных, и приказывает всем убираться.  
Ваако удаляется от тронного зала настолько быстро, насколько позволяют приличия, и в его голове эхом звучит насмешливый голос, полный уверенности в себе и обещания скорой расправы.  
Vae Victis.

К немалому удивлению некромонгеров, Лорд Ваако сохраняет свой титул и ранг, в то время как слуги еле успевают убирать из тронного зала тела с множественными ножевыми ранениями.  
Большинство ожидало, что он будет первой из жертв — предатель и клятвопреступник. Но Риддик держит его при себе, как генерала армии и одного из ближайших советников. Поэтому Ваако видит все — непревзойденный ум, блестящую память, звериное коварство…  
Как Лорд Маршал изящно расставляет ловушки для своих оппонентов, в которых запутываются даже лучшие политики и интриганы некромонгеров. Как Лорд Маршал легко и изящно разукрашивает стены кровью и внутренностями ассасинов-неудачников. Как Лорд Маршал запоминает с первого раза все, что ему говорят, и потом использует в своих интересах.  
Страшный противник.  
Блестящий стратег.  
Безжалостный правитель.  
Один за другим отправляются в мир иной те, кто имел глупость оспорить его право на власть, избрали ли они своим оружием честную сталь или яд интриг.  
Ваако стоит по правую руку Лорда Маршала, говорит, когда его спрашивают, давит в себе предчувствие, что Риддик оставил его напоследок, и ловит во взглядах жены столь чуждую ей жалость.  
Через несколько месяцев новый порядок ясен всем. Отныне подданные Лорда Риддика делятся на две категории — послушные слуги и трупы.  
Vae Victis.

В обществе некромонгеров царит жесткая иерархия и еще более жесткие законы. Ты не имеешь права протянуть руку к тому, что принадлежит другому, пока жив владелец. Будь то вещь, ранг, любовник… Так что все, начиная от коммандеров и знати и заканчивая слугами и наложницами, готовы отстаивать принадлежащее им любой ценой. Каждый некромонгер умеет обращаться с оружием. Каждый не забывает оглядываться по сторонам, ожидая удара. Каждый ревностно оберегает все завоеванное.  
То, что тебе принадлежит, было оплачено твоей же кровью.  
И чем выше ты поднимаешься, тем сильнее, опаснее, предусмотрительнее и безжалостнее ты становишься, сживаясь с мыслью, что однажды ближний твой возжелает того, что ему не принадлежит. И единственный способ получить желаемое — переступить через твой труп.  
Случаи, когда некромонгер готов расстаться с добычей добровольно, редки — но желание или нежелание ничего не решает.  
Ваако стоит практически на самой вершине общества — это автоматически подразумевает, что он великолепно разбирается в мотивах и желаниях окружающих. У него уходит непростительно много времени на то, чтобы понять, что от него хочет Риддик, но понимание все же приходит, окатывая его ледяной волной паники.  
Через некоторое время он видит тоже самое понимание в глазах жены. Понимание, принятие и глубоко запрятанный страх.  
Обреченность.  
Они вместе прошли долгий путь, сталью и интригами расчищая себе дорогу к вершине. Они были друг другу верными партнерами и надежной опорой. Но незримая рука Лорда Маршала все явственнее сжимается на горле Ваако: Риддик уже даже не считает нужным скрывать желание обладать, горящее серебряным огнем в странных, видящих в темноте глазах.  
Дамокловым мечом над их союзом висит осознание, что скоро Лорд Маршал разберется с последними заговорщиками, наведет порядок, окончательно установит свою власть и примется за Ваако.  
Все, что может коммандер сделать для своей спутницы — это предложить себя в качестве партнера по тренировкам, хотя они оба знают, что это бесполезно.  
Бесполезно или нет, но, когда Риддик публично бросает вызов, Леди Ваако идет на заклание с гордо поднятой головой и легкой улыбкой. Она хороший воин и умелый ассасин, она грациозна, гибка и стремительна. Кинжал мелькает в изящных руках, и вздох проносится по залу, когда ее клинок распарывает щеку Лорда Маршала.  
Гордость наполняет Ваако, даже когда всего несколькими минутами позже, смертельно раненая, она оседает на мраморный пол тронного зала.  
Он поднимает взгляд на победителя, и в его голове уже привычно звучит мудрость давно исчезнувшей цивилизации.  
Vae Victis.

Конечно, Лорд Ваако не бессловесная вещь и имеет право и возможность защищать свои интересы с оружием в руках. Но, глядя на Риддика, он очень ясно понимает, что ему дан выбор не между «да» и «нет», а между «да — по-хорошему» и «да — по-плохому».  
Коммандер знает Лорда Маршала уже несколько месяцев. И он, несмотря на Очищение, не хочет испытать на себе, как в исполнении Риддика будет «да — по-плохому». Поэтому он почтительно склоняет голову, признавая победу и все ее последствия. Поэтому он беспрекословно следует за Лордом Маршалом в его комнаты.  
В серебряных глазах горят триумф и предвкушение обладания, и Ваако криво усмехается: он долго владел своей судьбой и привык к независимости. Он никогда не хотел отдать свою свободу в распоряжение кого бы то ни было, включая Риддика. Ему нравилась его прежняя жизнь — высший титул в военной иерархии, ослепительно красивая, смертельно опасная и преданная жена, будущие победы, манящие славой.  
Лорд Маршал, конечно, оставит ему ранг. Но вот чтобы получить обратно право распоряжаться собой, ему придется взяться за оружие. И взгляд Риддика четко говорит ему, что это очень, очень, очень плохая идея, ибо смерть в грядущем поединке ему дарована не будет.  
 _Прощение заслужить будет сложно._  
Поэтому Лорд Ваако усмехается и приподнимает подбородок, демонстрируя незащищенную шею: древний жест покорности, понятный звериной сущности его будущего любовника.  
Последующая боль ясно говорит, что след от укуса не сойдет еще очень долго.  
На этом терпение Лорда Маршала благополучно заканчивается.  
В ближайшие минуты выясняется, что, пока у Риддика есть кинжал, его совершенно не волнует традиционный способ снятия одежды. А кровь от случайно нанесенных порезов он с удовольствием слижет.  
Лорд Маршал не прошел Очищение, поэтому разница в температуре их тел довольно значительна. Это и слабые вспышки боли от каждого прикосновения создают ощущение огня на коже.  
Кажется, Риддику не принципиально активное участие любовника в процессе, ибо каждая попытка Ваако ответить на прикосновения пресекается в зародыше. Очень быстро он обнаруживает себя на кровати со связанными запястьями и намотанными на чужой кулак волосами. Тем временем Лорд Маршал с явным удовольствием пробует на вкус каждый сантиметр его тела, оставляя собственные метки.  
Риддик щедрый и умелый любовник, поэтому Ваако довольно быстро начинает выгибаться навстречу рукам и губам, вызывая самодовольную усмешку у Лорда Маршала. Победитель получает все, в том числе и честность. И гордость. И преданность.  
Ваако с силой сжимает челюсти, когда Риддик переворачивает его на живот. Тихий смешок не облегчает ситуацию, равно как и пальцы, легко скользящие по его напряженным мышцам. Губы слегка касаются основания шеи только для того, чтобы через пару секунд на загривке с силой сомкнулись зубы.  
Наслаждение и боль.  
Унижение и власть.  
Злость и бессилие.  
 _Правая рука Лорда Маршала. Игрушка Лорда Маршала. Любовник Лорда Маршала._  
Связанные запястья и сжатые челюсти. Разведенные ноги и горячее тело, прижимающее его к кровати. Он кричит в голос, но это не крик боли, это крик ярости побежденного. Риддик смеется и властно целует его, откровенно наслаждаясь своим триумфом. Сильные резкие толчки сменяются дразнящими прикосновениями губ, когда победитель играет со своей добычей.  
Сопротивляться глупо и поздно, поэтому Ваако просто принимает все, чем его пожелает одарить Лорд Маршал. Это больно бьет по гордости и посылает волны удовольствия по позвоночнику. Риддик знает, что делает, и Ваако выгибается дугой от наслаждения, чувствуя, как любовник окончательно закрепляет свое право на его тело и душу.  
Они лежат на смятых простынях и выравнивают дыхание. _Отныне, пока жив Лорд Маршал, Ваако будет принадлежать ему._  
Коммандер закрывает глаза и пытается заставить себя расслабиться и уснуть.  
 _Vae Victis._


End file.
